Sanctum 7
by littlemissfg
Summary: After running away from the Decommissioning squad of the KND, Ai is hiding in Japan. Will she be able to return to her friends and family? And will her friends get back their memories. Missing Jason crazy, Ai Sanban must face her fears and survive in the wilderness; while being up against mother nature and some really bad guys. Will anyone come to her aid?...R&R.
1. Abandoned

Chapter 1  
Abandoned

The rain pelted up against the side of the old grey building. The building has passed its sell-by-date, it had a sad look about it. The rain wasn't lighting up. A sigh was heard from within the abandoned house which was situated on the outskirts of the town. A young fifteen year old stared outside of the window. It had been two years today since she left Cleveland. She didn't want to leave her friends, family and… Jason behind. But what could she do? She had no other choice, they were going to take her memories. "Oh, Jason!" cried the girl. Her jet black hair swished as the wind came in from the window. Tears clouded her eyes. "Why! Why couldn't we stay together!" she cried harder now. Her long sleeved t-shirt was covered in dirt and tears. She hadn't washed her clothes since last week. The girl wiped her sleeves on the top itself, as if it would make a difference, which it never did. The rain pelted harder. Was it ever going to end?  
"Ai, stay calm. They said it won't be long until you go home. Not long now. Not long at all." said the girl out loud. Ai pulled her grey ripped jumper over her. She had to go to the supermarket to 'purchase' food. She had to get soaked to the bone to survive. To survive in this cruel world.

Sirens beeped past Ai as she jumped over large puddles on the pavement. It had never rained like this before. Ai coughed as she walked into the supermarket. Normal, average people did their routine shopping within the store. Ai knew all their faces. They didn't knew hers. Ai coughed into her hand. This cold was getting worst. She noticed two strong men, which stood at the back of the store with guns. Real guns, not the plastic ones. Ai gulped. They must be the new security guards. She must not draw any attention to herself. Trolley wheels squeaked by her. A hurried mother trying to get her shopping done in time for dinner. Ai picked up a box of tissues, toilet paper, bottles of water and a bag of rice. She had been living off rice, spring onions, potatoes and any small animals she could find within the woods. Ai's throat tickled and she coughed some more. _When will this cough disappear?, _thought Ai.Without anyone watching her, she slipped the bag of rice up her jumper. She strolled over to the counter. She placed the items she was intending to buy on the counter. The Japanese cashier looked Ai up and down. Trying to figure out if he had saw her before. "That will be 571 Yen, please." He said. Luckily Ai had visited her grandma and she kindly gave her some Yen to live on. Unlucky for her, rice was expensive, but she had to survive somehow. Ai passed over the Yen notes to the cashier. He still had a suspicion on his mind about her. Ai stared behind him at the medicines for colds and coughs. If only she had 2,000 Yen. "Excuse me, but have I seen you before?" he asked. Ai shook her head and took her change and shopping bag from him. She smiled quickly and headed out. Before she reached the exit, a hand grabbed her on her shoulder. Ai was yanked back and the packet of rice fell out of her jumper. "Thief! Get her!" shouted the cashier, who must had been the owner of the shop. Ai quickly grabbed the rice and headed towards the rear of the store. They couldn't catch her if she was outside, she had to escape. Heavy breathing was heard from behind her. She was far too quick for them. Ai rushed out into the cold rain. She sprinted into a dark wet alleyway. Luckily for her the security guards did not see her. She heaved a great sigh of relief and disappeared into the darkness, towards her new home, the old school building that was in the outskirts of the town.

Ai yawned. She had to start making her dinner; rabbit and potato stew with boiled rice. Ai took off her soaked jumper and wet muddy shoes. She changed into her comfortable clothes which weren't ripped and her white slippers. These clothes made her feel more at home. Ai chopped up the potatoes she found in the backdoor of the abandoned building. She washed them inside a bucket that had fresh water from the only water supply that was available to her, the outside pump. She washed them in the teacher's lounge that had a small kitchen unit – with sink, a mini fridge and a small stove. The stove and fridge were unusable. Ai then gracefully skinned the rabbit, gutted it, removed its vital organs and then sliced it into pieces. She added these ingredients into a large cooking pot of hot water with extra vegetables and white rice. She placed the cooking pot on a camping stove, which she found in a cupboard, and lit it with a match. The gasoline in the camping stove ignited with the match. Ai caught her index finger of left hand in the flame. She slightly burnt it. "Ouch!" she shouted. She placed her hand in a cup of water which she hadn't used since this morning. The cold refreshing water replaced the pain with a cool sensation. "That burn cream could have come in handy right now." Ai let the cold water surrounded her finger. "Dinner is sure not easy." said Ai. The stew cooked away for twenty minutes. After all the pain from her finger, the stew was totally worth it. It tasted sensational.

Ai patted her stomach, she felt full. She yawned and placed her bowl in the sink. Life wasn't easy, but when you learn how to fend for yourself, it's much easier. She wasn't in the mood to clean the only cutlery and bowl she had, as she changed into her pyjamas which she got from a charity shop, for a cheap price. She yawned and pulled out her, not so springy mattress from underneath the mouldy wooden table. The children's desks from the old school days had long gone, and the teacher's chalk board was damaged beyond repair. The classroom made her feel more at ease as it made her feel younger. She pulled the blanket over herself as she lay down on the mattress. She stared at the ceiling.  
_Jason, what are you doing right now? Do you ever think of me, or dream about me?_ , thought Ai. Silent tears fell down her face. _What if you're with another girl. Jason please don't forget about me_, thought Ai. She pulled out a locket from underneath her top. It was silver and inside was two photographs. One side was her family – Her mother and father, with her cousins and her younger siblings; her sister Emi and her brother Harou. Ai was proudly standing in the middle. The other photograph was of her and Jason when they went on their first date together. Tears continued to fall down her cheek. Hopefully this won't take long, hopefully their memories will return.

Ai was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of gun fire. Police sirens and shots were heard in the town centre. Ai clutched her blanket closer and she coughed a little as she tried to listen to the gun shots. They grew louder as if they were coming closer to her 'hideout'. Children and parents' screams were heard from the distance. "NOT MY CHILD!" screamed one mother. Gunshots were fired and the mother did not speak again. Ai gulped. Surely the children were inside their houses and not pass the curfew, unless… _They_ entered the house instead. Their children must had 'special' abilities. Ai's body broke into a sweat. Fears invaded her mind. After the Japanese kids' next door sector, Sector JA, stopped searching for Ai, she felt more scared. The children in that sector were probably taken along with others by 'Sanctum 7' who needed children with 'special' abilities. Many of the children did not obtain these 'special' abilities the cult needed and so they were experimented on in order for the secret group to have at least some 'special' children. If the children did not have abilities they would be given some or sometimes worst disposed of. Ai shivered underneath the blankets. She didn't want to think of the cruel, torturous and foul things the group would do to those scared children. Thankfully the gun shots died down and Ai relaxed her hands up against the blanket. She prayed that night to God, that her family would be safe and that her sister and brother would never return to Japan, not until the group, Sanctum 7 was finally vanquished.

Ai stretched as she left out the back of the old school house. She pulled up her hood over her head so the local town folk could not recognise her. She grabbed her handmade bow and arrow and walked towards the woodlands. Different kinds of birds could be heard chirping away to their fellow counterparts. The native birds of Japan, such as the turtle dove, the woodpecker and the thrush were the loudest bunch. Ai took in some fresh air. She loved the clean air filling up her lungs. It made her breathing easier. She loved the outdoors and the wind blowing through her hair. A brown eagle soared above her head, where the tall trees were. She gracefully and carefully followed the bird of prey.

The eagle landed on top of a very old Japanese maple tree. A few badgers and foxes roamed the woodlands looking for grub and small creatures to prey upon. Ai spotted a small rabbit hopping around. She had to get it before the other animals got to it first. She knelt down onto the muddy ground and positioned herself perfectly to her prey. She placed her arrow inside the bow and pulled it back. It pierced the air and flew into the rabbit's neck. Right on the target. Ai never missed a shot. Ai sprinted towards it while trying to race against the eagle, the fox and the rest of the other creatures. She thankfully got to it first but not without a few scratches and screeches by the animals. Ai placed the kill in her bag and decided to head back near to the old school. Hopefully there would be woodland mushrooms and more potatoes sprouting out from the ground. She could hear the cries from the animals, as they had lost their meal. But before she left the animals; she threw the guts and the rest of the rabbits' she had left from yesterday and the week before onto the woodland floor. The animals fought it out on the woodland floor for their meal. The eagle unfortunately won that battle. It flew with the remains to its nest where its young awaited for them. Ai felt cruel but she knew life was much crueller.


	2. Stormy Day

Chapter 2  
Stormy Day

Drip Drop. Drip Drop. The only sound within the old building that could be heard; was the leaky roof. Ai checked the unused toilets. She was searching for anything to hold the water in. She frantically searched for buckets and bowls. She luckily found a few chipped ones that held dust and mould inside of them. It didn't matter because she wasn't going to eat out of them. She placed the individual bowls and buckets underneath the drips. Her stomach rumbled, a sign of hunger. The leaks were her main priority, for this damned building was her new home and she had to care for it. Her stomach would have to hold up a little bit longer.

The rain outside was still hurling itself against the building. Ai buried herself underneath the warm blanket. She was munching on rice and mushrooms. The rain helped Ai relax. She thought of her narrow escape from the security guards the day before, she was truly thankful. A smile spread across her face. The rice was so good. Her stomach thankfully was no longer hungry. Ai patted her stomach and lay on her moth-eaten mattress. Even though the mattress of discoloured it was still in good shape. She was grateful she found it in a nearby building, which was probably the old Janitor's house.

A heavily sigh erupted from Ai's mouth. Tears escaped from her eyes. She heavily sniffed. It hurt, badly. The locket dangled from her neck. Only smiles were seen in the photographs. Not the same expression on Ai's face. "Mum, Dad, Emi, Harou. Please be safe." Ai cried harder. The pain in her chest grew larger. Why was she the only one to remember the past? The harsh past that looped with her future, why her? Why not someone else? Why did she had to endure this crushing pain? Life was truly cruel. Ai sadly kissed the photograph of her and Jason. She hoped somehow he remembered her, even if it was only a little bit. It surely would be enough. Enough for their love to blossom yet again.

The day was turning into a storm. Lightning stroke the ground. Bangs of thunder could be heard. Ai clutched her blanket. This was truly a day for lounging and playing video games. She craved a game with Jason, he always played his gaming station on days like these. He would always let her win if it was involving battling each other. But Ai knew this already as she was doing the exact same thing as him. They would usually draw at these type of games. After playing the video games they would usually go on missions with the Kids Next Door or go hang out with their friends. Oh how she missed hanging with her friends, especially with her best friend Crystal. They would always get up to mischief, either destroying Sandy's sandcastles or throwing catnip through the Crazy Cat Lady's door. Battling Lizzie and her crazy future self and family, with the help from Ai's and her fellow operatives' future children. Those were the good old days.

The sound of dripping slowly died down. Ai popped her head out from underneath the blanket. The rain was slowly dying down. Ai yawned and grabbed her now fully dried clothes. It was time for her to go out and get some food. Ai stretched as she peered outside of the window. Luckily the weather was gradually getting drier. The door banged behind her as she made her way to the woods to dispose of the carcases and to hunt another rabbit. She grasped her bow and arrow, awaiting for her next meal.

After the gruesome kill, as the rabbit ran away from her arrow, but unfortunately it was not quick enough. She held the body an arm's length away, as she did not want blood dripping onto her newly washed clothes. The old building was in the distance. Ai smiled as the old abandoned building had become home to her. But it will never truly be home for her. Ever. Her smile soon turned into a frown. The house has intruders. As sneakily as a ninja, Ai crept up against to the wall which had a window above it. Ai peeped inside. Three men wearing black, as if they were burglars, ransacked the house. Ai gulped. Were these the men of Sanctum 7? Ai pressed her ear against the wall. She could faintly hear their murmuring. "Where is the girl?" one of them said, with a husky voice. "She has got to be here. She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Said the one that was closest to Ai's window. "Well, we'll have to wait for her." Demanded husky voice. Ai slid down the wall. How was she going to get to her blanket or the supplies of food? Ai plunder, she was truly in a sticky situation. After a long hard think, Ai quickly stared around at her surroundings and then back to the window. She noticed two of the men had guns attached to their belts and inside their boots. "Two? Wait wasn't there three?" whispered Ai. A crunch could be heard from behind her. Ai jumped around and saw the third man pointing his gun at her. She fell back surprised. "John I found her!" he shouted. Ai quickly jumped to her feet. She had to make a run for it. With the rabbit strapped to her chest, Ai dodged the bullets the man had fired and made a run towards the town.

"Where's that brat?" said the husky voice one. He sounded a bit annoyed. Ai shivered in silence. She was hiding inside a dumpster. Hopefully they will not come this way. Her heart was beating like a drum. She could hear it inside her head and ears. A cat meowed outside her dumpster, probably looking for a mouse to eat. Or could smell the rabbit's corpse. She would have to boil the skin and meat before she could eat it, after hanging around a vile dumpster. The cat continued to meow as if it was the henchmen's guard 'dog'. No one could be trusted anymore. _Not even a cat_. A flee-ridden alley cat.

Ai could hear people laughing and rats scurrying against the dumpster. The laughter must had come from the unpopular pub at the end of the alleyway. The pub that housed old men, outcasts and hoboes. The state Ai was in, she could fit into that category. The outcasts.  
The smell of mould and rotting rubbish made Ai's stomach gargle and feel sick. She couldn't stay in this dumpster anymore. She had to breathe the fresh air and feel the sunlight. The terrified girl jumped out of rubbish tip. She felt better when the wind blew furiously against her face. Ai clasped her hands together. She had to come up with a plan. Where could she go without them knowing? Her thoughts drowned out the town's noises and sounds.

She got it. She could hide in the woods. She would need to make a shelter out of wood, but she could do it. She had the will to do it. It was settled, her hunting ground was now her new home. The smell of the rabbit's corpse attracted attention from a few stray dogs and cats. They were starving and she had food. Teeth were shown towards Ai. Barks and meows were thrown at Ai. "Shush." She pleaded. The sound of the animals attracted a few unwanted guests. "There she is!" shouted one of the men. They all came flooding into the alleyway. "Thanks." Whispered Ai towards the animals. The animals coward and ran towards the walls of the alleyway. "Nowhere to hide." Said the husky voice one. Ai gulped. He was right. Nowhere to hide. Or run. Ai pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the men. "One step closer and your heart will be pierced!" shouted Ai. The men laughed. "We have our own weapons." Laughed the man that stood beside the husky one and the one that had fired at Ai. He pulled out a serum in a test-tube from his jacket. He threw it onto the ground and it hissed violently. Orange smoke covered the area. It soon cleared away as fast as it came. The three men stretched out their newly developed muscles. "Time for you to come with us." Laughed evilly the husky voice one. Ai pulled back her arrow. It strike the air in an instance. It unfortunately bounced off the husky one. "Now, time for some games." Laughed the one that had fired his bullets at Ai at the house. He had a long scar that stretched from his eyebrow down his cheek and to his lip. "No!" screamed Ai. She knew what they did to those children. She wasn't going to come this far to be killed now. The terrified girl jumped over the men. Unluckily the husky voiced one grabbed her foot in mid-air. He threw her whole body into the green dumpster at the side of the alleyway. Ai wheezed heavily. This wasn't the end. It couldn't be. "So puny." Laughed the man that had not said much. He cracked his knuckles as he drew nearer. "Now, you're coming with us." He smiled. Ai coughed and coughed. Blood invaded her mouth. It dripped over her lips and down her top. Her eyes closed and opened, as her concussion began. Her vision became blurry as sound of gunfire and slicing could be heard. Before Ai fully collapsed she remembered a boy carrying her, in his arms, to safety. To where… she never found out.

Chapter 2 completed! Sorry for the long delay. Next up Romantic Oneshots! Enjoy.  
Littlemissfg


	3. Big Mouth

Chapter 3  
Big mouth

"_You shouldn't have brought her here_." A voice murmured. The voice itself sounded un-nerved and strong. It was female with a _slight_ Russian accent, as if she hadn't used her native language in a long time. "_I couldn't just leave her there, bleeding out. The hounds were going to take her._" A strong male voice said sharply. "_Is that true, Sparrow_?" asked a soft yet firm female voice. No sound was heard. "_She looks cute_." Giggled a soft, gentle voice. "_Not now, Becky. This could be serious. How do we know to trust her? She could be working for them-…_" began the Russian girl when the male voice interrupted her. "_Our Organization is about protecting and helping the young, and the ones who need it_." He said strongly. Silence filled the air.

"_He's right_." Said the soft, firm female voice. Ai's eyes flickered. She opened them to the bright lights, which resembled to hospital lights. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. "Where the hell am I?" asked Ai. "She speaks squeaked a girl that had sunshine blonde hair in bunches. Her look resembled to a twelve year old. Maybe she is twelve. However Ai noticed the girl's arm tattoos, surely she wasn't twelve years old. "You are in a secret location." Said a girl whose bottom lip curled. Her hair was in a tight bun. It resembled to a dough-nut. She stood tapping her left foot in her green high-heels. Her red komodo dress had a slit where her left leg could be seen. It added sexiness and an edge to her look. The long Dragon tattoo on her leg created the thought of 'don't mess with her', and Ai knew it.  
Ai stared around the room, the white painted walls made the room look brighter than it was. Three or more pictures of cute animals such as kittens and puppies made the room friendlier. There were no windows, the only source of light was from the bulbs. Hospital beds covered by greenish blue curtains were in the room. Ai knew where she was. She was in the Hospital wing. Medicine cabinets that were sealed shut by lock-and-key were beside the door. All of the hospital beds were empty except from hers. The hospital bed was grey and had a light blue flower pattern on the bed sheets, something serious must had happened. 

"What's your name?" asked the only male in the room. "I don't give out personal information, like that." Replied Ai. She stretched her back. A pain risen from her stomach. She cradled her stomach with her hands. "Shit.. That wasn't a dream." Said Ai quietly. "Unfortunately, yes. However Nurse-…." began a woman who had long brown hair that was tied in a braid. Her face looked unworried and calm, as if she had done this before. Ai felt she was the one in charge. Her outfit however was little as possible, it reminded Ai of Lara Croft. The woman's tattoo of a tiger could be seen down her chest and onto her stomach. (A sweet old lady strolled into the room. She waved towards Ai.) "She saved you and without her, you would have bled to death." The woman said. She stood with her arms crossed. Ai's eyes weld up with tears. Only the boy noticed them. Ai quickly wiped her eyes. "Thank you. But how did I get here?" asked Ai. "Kei and Sparrow saved you." Smiled the blonde haired girl, or should she say woman… Ai turned towards the boy, he smiled. Ai's eyes brightened with hope. "And so, since 'We' saved you. You have to tell us your name." grinned Kei. Ai nodded but she felt she shouldn't trust strangers so easily. Even though they did save her life. What if this was a big plan involving Sanctum 7 and Lizzie?  
"My name is Ai. Ai Sanban." She said as she clutched her stomach. The pain was getting worst. "Well Ai Sanban. If that's your real name. We will be checking our database." Began the Russian woman. "Sash!" snapped the girl who had not said anything. They were all staring at her. She slightly blushed. "Just cut her some slack. She just had a bullet removed from her stomach." Said the girl. Ai's stomach churned. Bullet… She grabbed the nearest sick bowl and threw up into it.

"Let us show you around." Smiled the girl who looked twelve. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I am Becky or Becca. The scary girl over there is Sasha and the one with the braid is Michelle." Said the woman. She grinned. Ai stood up from the hospital bed. Sasha glared at Ai. She left the room while Michelle nodded her head as she joined Sasha. Very serious those two. Ai shakily walked beside Becca, Kei and Sparrow into the corridor. Ai pulled her black top above her stomach, surprisingly her wound had already healed pretty well and her appetite was coming back. Ai pushed the negative thought out of her head. She had probably received advanced drugs that helped the healing process forward. Children and teens of all ages were walking by with tools, weapons or papers. Ai's stomach butterflies soon died down. It was reasonably calm, because Ai felt at home at this place. It felt like the KND. She missed it deeply. "Here is the training rooms. We have physical exams and weapon preparations. People get assessed for these and trained within these rooms. It's like a cadet academy here." said Kei softly. Ai hadn't realised she had gone by lots of rooms. Her brain and heart wasn't here. She kept thinking about Jason, Kuki and the others. However Ai nodded to his response. This was much like the training part of the Arctic Prison and its academy. "Oh! They have sausage and mash on today!" squealed Becky. She disappeared to a large opened space with benches, tables and a nearby kitchen. "Dinner Hall?" stated Ai. Sparrow nodded her head. She hadn't said much since the hospital. Ai's nose filled with the scent of warm food. Her stomach rumbled. Ai clutched it, it was still sore from the wound. "We should stop for food, we still have lots of things to see." Said Kei. Ai smiled. She felt like she hadn't had a proper meal in days. The gravy entered her nose. Salvia escaped her mouth. Kei chuckled. She wiped away the drips off her chin. Meat. She wanted the meat. Beautiful meat. Ai could have cried from that amazing smell and meal. Ai grabbed a plate and the dinner lady piled the food onto it. All three of them sat down beside the overly excited Becky. She was on her third helping already. "Dig in." chimed Becky with food in her mouth. Ai certainly did.

"And so if there's an emergency there's contact phones here and the first aid over there. And you've seen the hospital wing." Kei trailed the last part off. "And that's it really, the sleeping quarters are obviously split up in sections such as ages and special needs that people may need. They are on the floor above us." Kei replied. Ai nodded her head. "I still don't understand where I am." Laughed Ai. "You'll find out soon." Grinned Becky. Sparrow still did not usher a word. She was full of mystery that girl. "I have some files to do." Sparrow whispered. She walked down the corridor towards the offices. "Well that's a lie. She never does paperwork." Becky smiled. She bit into a juicy red apple. "I better do mine. It's been lying there since last week and Sasha will kick my ass." Winked Becky. She tossed the finished apple into the food recycling bin. She went the same way Sparrow went. "So, do you need another tour or will you be able to remember it?" asked Kei. Ai nodded her head. "It's much like the Moonbase-…" began Ai. She slapped her mouth shut. That was secret information. "Moonbase? Huh." Said Kei. He began to laugh. "You mean the KND." He chuckled. "They use the most pointless weapons." He said. They were now leaning up against a light blue wall. All of its interior design was much the same; blue or green. "Hey, we don't want to hurt anyone." Replied Ai. She stared up at the ceiling. The KND wasn't like that. "We don't either, but when the Sanctum 7 take our families and friends and use force. We'll hit back." He said harshly. Ai could hear the pain in his voice. "They did it to you, didn't they?" she asked. He looked away from her eyes. He cleared his throat. "Well, if you need anything I'll be in room 23." He said. She could hear the sadness within his voice. Ai bit her lip, she shouldn't have said that. Kei walked past her as fast as his legs could carry him. "Kei." Called Ai. He never looked back. Maybe it was a family member. Ai banged her fists on the wall. Her and her big mouth. She will have to apologise to him later, when his emotions had settles down. Sasha, the girl from earlier gave her a stare. "What are you doing?" she asked. Ai was obviously banging the wall too hard. She stood in front of her, tapping her feet. She resembled to a strict teacher. "Nothing." Replied Ai. She took away her fists from the wall and noticed dents. Sasha bent downwards towards Ai's height. "If you even hurt or betray my friends. I will promise you I will hunt you down and rip your heart out." Sasha whispered into Ai's ear. She had grasped Ai's top into her hand. Ai pulled herself back. Sasha took out a cigarette and lit it furiously. A girl who looked thirteen yanked Sasha's cigarette out. "You know how the Captain hates smoke inside." The girl said. She had short shaggy brown hair. She looked like she was wearing a school uniform. Ai stood without a word. Who was this badass girl?

_**Ta daaaa! I'm back from my veryyyy long brainblock. Sorry for the long wait. Game master will also be updated this week and more Romantic One-shots will return with not one but two chapters! Get ready. Other stories will appear as will before summer so this will be my treats for you all. My fans who've stuck around for this long. Thanks for listening to what I've got to say.  
Littlemissfg. **_


	4. Warnings

Chapter 4  
Warnings

Sasha lit yet another cigarette. She blew the cigarette smoke into Ai's face. She spluttered and coughed under the deadly cloud. "Guess you are right." Sasha said through her Russian accent. Ai pushed Sasha's hands away from her top. Sasha turned and glared down at Ai. Ai felt weaker and smaller than she already felt before. She looked like she was going to put her cigarette into Ai's flesh. The girl jumped in to Ai's rescue. "Michelle wants a full report on yesterday's shootings." The girl said. Sasha's eyes never left Ai's. "Yeah, reports. Thanks Joyce." Sasha replied while grunting. She was obviously not in the mood for those reports. Through frustration she blew the last of her cigarette and rubbed it out on top of a grey rubbish bin. "Hey. She can be a tight ass. She was like that when Kei and I got here." Joyce replied. Who the hell was this girl? "Name's Joyce. Some call me Jay, call me that at your own risk. See ya around." She grinned while waving. She carried her school satchel behind her. It looked incredibly heavy, Ai was quite happy she finished with school. Ai stood speechless. Joyce reminded her a lot like Numbuh 86 or Becky. Quite scary and unpredictable. Ai heaved a great sigh. _Where to now_? She thought.

Drips fell down from the damp ceiling. Sniffs came from down below. The cellars looked incredibly cold as drafts often entered the basement. What would you expect from a secret cave with endless corridors. Chattering came from baby molars. Children banged their jail bars. Rats scurried past their feet. "Stop that!" shouted an irritated guard. He was trying to catch some shuteye. Piercing screams entered the air. The younger children wept, the older ones winced. "Number 23!" shouted a husky voice. It belonged to a very masculine woman. Her (not-so hidden) moustache hung over her lips. She licked her lips as the guards yanked a teenage boy from his cell. "Let's have some fun." She laughed evilly. She pulled blue rubber gloves over her bear like hands. Her science goggles made her look like a Science teacher. The boy stared back towards the cells, the younger children pushed their arms through the gaps of their jail bars. "Put this one under." The woman instructed. The boy tried to grab the children's hands for reassurance but the guards gripped his arms away. A male nurse in a light blue uniform inserted a needle within the teenager's neck. The boy's body became instantly still. The younger ones cried and turned away from the gruesome sight of the needle.

Ai cautiously knocked on the door. The door slid opened like the ones at the Moonbase. "Hey." Becky was smiling. She was perched upon an orange bunkbed. She had her weapons beside her in a neat line, as she was admiring them. Guns, knives, swords, you name it; they were all there. Sparrow was reading a detective novel. She was in the bunkbed below Becky's, it was dark red, like blood. Boy bands, family photos and animal posters were plastered all over the walls. It made the place feel normal and at home. "Your bed is over there." Sparrow said sweetly without taking her eyes away from her book. She was pointing towards a bed to the right of her. A bed in bright pink bed covers stood where she pointed. "Pink isn't really my colour, but it's better than what I use to sleep on." Ai said as she sat down on the bed. The springs sprung up and Ai jumped a little. She was not use to the softness. "Well we can change it if you want. New bedding comes every Thursday." Sparrow said. Ai shook her head. "It's fine. It's only bedding." She laid down on the bed. It felt like heaven. She turned her head and noticed her weapons she had made at the old school building, was sitting beside her. Her kitchen knife and bow and arrows, with blood still on the arrows head laid there. Beside the weapons were her belongings: a few photos with family and friends, some clothes and other supplies like bottles of water. "How?" she asked while baffled. "We have people in high places. But if you try to kill us in our sleep. You'll be sorry." Becky wickedly smiled. Ai's spine shivered. She knew Becky was capable of anything, especially that. "Trust me, I don't want to mess with you two. Or anybody here." Laughed Ai. Becky grabbed a pair of black silver-studded leather gloves and pulled them over her petite hands. Her fingernails were painted in a navy blue colour. "So, what is it like here?" Ai asked out of curiosity. She stared up at the white ceiling. "It's alright. The food isn't that bad either. The people are friendly enough. It's a bit claustrophobic, but homely. Just don't pick a fight with anyone, because you'll have to see them every day." Sparrow stated. She flipped the page over. "I'll keep that in mind." Ai said. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the girls. "Where are you from, Ai?" asked Becky. She placed her weapons inside a secret compartment within the wall beside her bed. "I'm originally from Osaka, Japan, but I moved to Cleveland in America when I was twelve." Replied Ai. Her throat began to become dry. _Mum, Dad, everybody, be safe_, thought Ai. "So, what brought you back?" asked Becky. However before Ai could answer, Sparrow interrupted. "You were running away from the KND. Weren't you?" Ai shifted on her bed. This will be interesting. "We did a background check on you. Sorry, duty calls." Sparrow said. "Oh, some drama. Did you kill anyone?" Becky asked with delight. "No. It's more complicated than that. Basically I avoided decommissioning. But it's part of a bigger thing." Ai said quietly, while hoping no one heard her. "Oh, we're rooming with a fugitive." Smiled Becky. Ai rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. The KND sector of Japan has been dispatched and dismembered since the attacks and kidnappings of the Sanctum 7." Sparrow reassured Ai. She closed her book over with a book mark inside. Ai stared at her. Could she read minds? "No, I can't read minds." Sparrow grabbed her towel and fresh clothes. She headed towards the en suite they had inside their room. Ai stared at Becky. Becky shrugged her shoulders. After a moments of silence the girls laughed joyfully. "You got to get new weapons. The weapons here are more advanced and lethal than the ones in the KND. Ha ha, those stupid bubblegum guns." Becky stated as she giggled at the non-lethal weapon. Ai sighed. She missed those things. And her friends. And her family. Especially Jason. Oh how she missed him so. What if he had forgotten about her? What if he had moved on with someone else? Her stomach churned. She couldn't think about him like that, she had to think positively. Otherwise she would break down in front of her new room-mates.

The lights dimmed. They were dimmer than the candles used in the basement. Wails and cries could be heard under the sound of laughing and talking of drunk men and women. Stone walls which caused harsh shadows upon the ground, trapped the scared children. Or should I said experiments. A large window overlooked a circular arena. Blood had been splattered on some of the walls. It had stained and the janitors couldn't wash it off completely. Brown piercing eyes looked down from above. A few people were laughing and drinking behind him around a table. They were all wearing black cloaks that covered their normal clothes. "Sir, number 24 is ready!" shouted a voice form below. He was organising a type of battle and some weapons. "Bring her out." Shouted the brown eyed man. His white mask covered his face. Gates clashed opened. A scared girl with brown pigtails strolled onto the arena. She had a silver chain around her neck. "Show me what you got!" the man with the mask on shouted. Weapons started to churn. They were type of advanced machine guns. "No!" the girl screamed. Electric shocks waved through her body. She screeched. "Try again!" he shouted. The girl shook her head. More shocks entered her body. "How will you know you're the best, if you won't try." The man said. He shook his head and placed his hand up as a command. His minions turned on the gun machines and fired at the girl's legs and arms. She wailed in pain and fell to the floor. She cried in pain. "Bring out the boy." He said with disappointment. The girl was given morphine and dragged away.

Kei punched the punching bag. It swung back and forth. He began changing his positions. He kicked hard on the left side, then the right. Sweat was pouring off his head. His muscles tensed as he grew tired. He pulled his t-shirt off. "I will not give up on you." He whispered, he punched the bag more. Tears rolled down his face. It was his fault. All of it was his fault. He paused when he heard footsteps near the door. The door lightly swung opened and Ai strolled in. He grabbed his white towel and smeared his sweat from his forehead onto it. He quenched his thirst with water from his water bottle. Ai strolled over to where Kei was punching the punching bag. "Hey, Kei." Ai said. Her throat began to become dry. She didn't want to let the words come out. She was too afraid she would mess it up like last time. Kei pulled off his t-shirt. His slightly toned body looked amazing in the light from the lightbulbs that hung above them. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I didn't realised. I'm so sorry. I am such an idiot." Ai said. Tears weld up in her eyes. She never meant to make him upset. Kei punched a few more times at the bag. It continued to swing back and forth. "I'll leave you alone." She said. She turned towards the door but Kei stopped her. "She was only seven." Kei said. He punched the bag harder. It swung back furiously as Kei dodged it. "She got taken and I couldn't do anything about it." Kei said as he shook with anger. "Who? Your sister?" Ai asked as she faced him. She could see the hurt within his eyes. " Yes. Eri. I couldn't do anything. My best friend, Daichi was lying on the ground bleeding. And I stood terrified. Not knowing what to do!" screamed Kei furiously. He punched the bag full force, it broke off from its hinges. The bag made a loud bang as it landed on the red wrestling mat. Ai without temptation flew at Kei, with a hug. Tears filled his eyes as Ai hushed him. "It's not your fault. Those son of bitches had guns. You couldn't do anything." Ai whispered as she held him close. The pair collapsed to the floor. Kei sobbed into Ai's chest. Tears stained her chest. "It's going to be ok." Ai stated as she brushed his hair. It fell to the front of his head, creating a type of stuck-up fringe. Minutes ticked by and Kei's crying soon died down. "Thanks." He said as he lifted his head to meet Ai's eyes. His light emerald green eyes. It made her feel safe. The pair drew their faces closer and closer until the door banged opened. "Kei! There's been another attack. We need your help!" the young cadet said. She had a long blonde braid which covered her light blue uniform. "C'mon." Kei said as he grabbed his t-shirt and Ai's hand.

_**Yay! I finally updated this bad boy. Hope you all like it. Have an awesome day and see you at the next chapter.  
Littlemissfg**_


	5. A Bloodied Battle

_**Chapter 5  
A Bloodied Battle**_

Ai stared with an opened mouth. The older children and the volunteered adults had weapons that could kill people or even slice limbs off. Machetes, guns were everywhere. "Suit up!" shouted a voice. Ai jumped at the sound of this woman's voice. A woman that looked thirty two with dyed purple hair grabbed bullet shells and shotguns. "We only have a few minutes until they take everyone. Group A, move out." She shouted. Older teenagers about seventeen to eighteen grabbed bulletproof vests and headed towards the entrance, of the underground base. "Becky, it's your time to shine." The woman called as she bent down to brushed a young child's head. Becky giggled manically as she swung her machetes. She almost hurt a teenager girl on her head. "Watch it!" the teenaged girl shouted. Becky shrugged. "You should be quicker." Becky called back as she ran towards the entrance. Ai could hear engines roaring. "Sparrow give those kids reassurance." The purpled hair woman commanded. Sparrow, carrying her crossbow, saluted her instructor and left." Kei, Joyce, get this girl weapons. _Proper weapons_. And suit her up." Ai jumped as she realised the woman was referring to her. "I hope you can aim." Joyce said. She handed Ai small handguns and two pocket knives. The knives looked like knives you would find in a kitchen. "Of course." Ai's hand shook as she accepted the weapons. She had never harmed anyone let alone kill anyone. "You'll be fine." Kei smiled as he placed bulletproof vests on himself and Ai. "Let's go." Joyce said as she reload her pistols. The pair took Ai's arms and guided her outside. Her legs wouldn't let her move. She was too nervous to venture on by herself. "We got your back." Joyce smiled as she opened the green jeep's boot door that stood outside. Ai quickly looked around her. She was situated near a beautiful lake that was in the middle of nowhere. Ai climbed into the back. Kei and Joyce followed suit. The jeep bounced along the narrow road that led away from the secret base. It soon stopped as it got nearer to a wall. The ground the jeep laid upon descended and a secret tunnel lay underneath. Surely no one would be able to follow them this way. Surprise attack, the smartest tactic of all.

Gun fire could be heard. Men in black suits were littered around a Japanese neighbourhood. Some bodies laid on the ground, they were stone dead. Others were injured badly, with gashes of blood on their arms, legs and heads. A woman screamed and pleaded with one of the men in black to not take her child. Her only child. The words came out of her mouth like poison. It pained her. "Not my baby, please." Were the words that would snap out of her mouth. The father had grabbed a nearby rake. He clubbed one of the henchmen in the back of the head. He received shots in the chest. "No!" screamed the mother in English. Her toddler son was tied up and placed inside a cage which was transported back to their lair. She received a bullet in one of her right legs. The woman fell to the ground while clutching her leg, it was in serious pain. "We only want the children." He said. The men turned towards the scared children who were hiding in the bushes. "Stop." Shouted Becky. She swung her machetes furiously towards the men. The men fired towards her but Becky gracefully swung her weapons and deflected the bullets away from her. "Kids close your eyes." Commanded Sparrow. She was high up in a large cherry blossom tree. Her body was perched on a heavy tree branch. The children did as they were instructed. Five men's limbs were sliced off. Shrieks could be heard. Blood sprayed the pavements as their limbs fell to the ground. "Bitch!" screamed one of them. Becky tutted. "No swearing in front of the children. It's very rude of you." Becky giggled as she pierced the man's heart. Gargle sounds escaped from his mouth. His lifeless body collapsed onto the ground. His eyes were wide as plates. Pain was plastered on his face. "You shouldn't have done that, Becky." Snarled the head henchman. The only difference he had from the others was that he wore black sunglasses. Becky stared straight into his sunglasses. "Q." she replied. "It's been awhile, my dear." He sneered. Becky twisted the machetes within her hands. "Too long." Smirked Becky, as she gripped the weapons harder. "Becky don't fall for it!" cried Sparrow, as she fought of a few men from the injured. Becky glared at the man. She screamed and plunged forward towards the man named Q. Unfortunately for Becky another henchman jumped in the way. "Goodbye B." waved the man. He headed towards a grey car that sat beside a lonely house. A loud roaring was heard and a helicopter flew down beside the car. The man entered the helicopter. Becky screamed in outrage and pulled the machetes from the man's chest. His lung and heart was pulled out. A few teen officers collapsed by fainting. A swoosh could be heard. Sparrow quickly loaded the injured into the jeeps. Becky tried to desperately reach the helicopter before it disappeared into the sky, but she was unsuccessful. The helicopter flew up towards the sky and a shadow appeared. "Q isn't happy." The girl said with hot pink hair. The bottom of her face was covered by a grey mask. Her whole body was covered in clothing, with a black trench coat, grey boots that reached her knees and a brown body suit. The only skin that was showing were her forehead and grey eyes. She held two handguns at her side. She clicked the safety off. Her pony tail of hot pink hair whooshed in the wind. "I don't care!" Becky attacked with full force.

The wind picked up. Gun shots were fired everywhere. Screams pierced the air as teens and the men in black fell to the ground. _So this is what it looks like… To fight until the very end_, thought Ai. Ai got out of the jeep and clasped her guns closer to her chest. Bullets were fired everywhere. She narrowly dodged a bullet to her head. A man with piercing blue eyes appeared across from her. He was wearing the iconic black suit but he had personal touches like a red headband around his forehead. "You're next." he said as he licked his lips. Ai spun on her feet as the man tried to swing his arms at her. She was ready to run away. _What are you doing? You have a gun!, _screamed Ai inside her head. How stupid she was in dangerous situations. Ai ducked as the man began to throw sharped edged flying disks at her head. She hurriedly ducked and jumped over them as they exploded into knock out gas. Ai didn't dare to breathe it in. "Extraordinary speed you have for a weakling." The man sprinted towards Ai with his arms wide as if he was going to give her a death hug. Ai fired her metal bullets at him, all but one missed him. The one that got him, sliced through his arm. He winced s the bullet flew to the ground. "Stupid girl." He snarled. He grabbed hold of her arm and began to pinch tighter and tighter. Ai winced at the pain. She began to kick and punch him the face. Bruises appeared on his face and on Ai's arm. "Get the hell away from her!" commanded Joyce. She fired bullets at his chest. He fell to the ground, blood squirted out his chest. Ai fell backwards as the grip finally loosened up. Joyce helped Ai up from the ground. "First rule, never get captured or touched by the enemy." She replied. She gave Ai extra bullets as she disappeared into the forming battle. Ai shot at a man who was pulling a little girl towards a truck that sat beside the last house on the street. The girl had been shouting abuse at the man in Japanese. Ai cringed as she could understood what the girl was saying. "Help me! Don't kill me! Mama!" She had screamed. The man continued towards the truck even though his torso was bleeding. He yanked the girl up into a cage with other girls in the truck and slammed the door. As he took his hand off the truck he collapsed to the ground. "Let's wrap this up, before we lose everyone here." Commanded one of the henchmen. Ai dodged a high kick from one of the men. He darted towards the trucks and grey cars that lined up on the street. The teens threw objects towards the vehicles and a lucky one got a window, it smashed into shards. Ai looked towards Becky. She was covered in blood, some hers' some from another person. Four henchmen laid dead around her as she was holding off a girl in a black trench coat. "Becky!" shouted Kei. He raced over to her as the girl bounced back away from Becky. Her trench coat was covered in holes and blood. A small pink flower tattoo could be seen visible from underneath her sleeve. Becky spat out blood from her mouth. "Run back to your master!" she spat furiously. "I don't have a master. I just like a challenge." The girl mumbled. She turned towards the teens who were slowly coming over to surround her and Becky. She stared directly into Ai's eyes. "You're what we need." She said. Shivers spread up her spine. The girl escaped by climbing up a house and disappearing from view. Becky was held up by Sparrow. "We need to the injured back to base." Becky said without looking at Sparrow in the eye. "And don't fricking say, I told you so, okay smart ass." Becky replied while pulling her machete from a dead body. Ai almost gagged at the sight. The smell from the blood and the rest of the body parts began to become evolved than before.

Becky dumped her weapons within the armoury, she stomped her way towards her room, with blood stains all over her purple shorts and jacket. "Is she okay?" Ai asked as she placed her guns down and took out the bullets. The woman with purple hair reappeared with first aiders behind her. "Get the injured to the hospital wing, now!" commanded the woman. "What's up with Becky?" the woman asked. Sparrow saluted the woman. "She met that pink haired girl again." Sparrow replied. The woman shook her head. "Agent 27." The woman tutted. Ai stared at her. "Who is she?" Ai asked. The woman turned towards her. "She use to work with us until she was captured by the Sanctum 7, we think she has had her brain wiped. She is considered as a double agent and one of the 'hounds'." She replied. Ai stared at her confused. "The hounds?" Ai asked. Who were these hounds? "You have missed so much, Kei keep her up to date. I have too much paper work and injured casualties to look after. Nice to meet you." She said. She strolled away from the armoury and went towards her office and the hospital wing. "Who is that?" Ai asked. She had so many questions and finally someone could answer them. "That was Captain Suzuki." Joyce replied. She was cleaning the blood off her hands. "Captain?!" coughed Ai. She didn't realised how high up this woman was.

_**So I**_ _**did this within four hours and I am pretty proud of myself. What will happen for the next chapters… Who knows. Because I don't know.  
Littlemissfg**_


End file.
